


Sunflower

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Banana Fish Español, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, banana fish au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Los girasoles buscan el calor del sol.Ash busca el calor de Eiji.Por desgracia, Eiji es una estrella que se apaga.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling, Shorter Wong & Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Un girasol

El funeral de Eiji Okumura fue... triste.

No habían girasoles, ninguno.

También llovía, en exceso.

Ash no fue capaz de dar un paso dentro del lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los ritos funerarios, sabía que si Eiji pudiera hablar aún estando muerto se quejaría por el apagado decorado.

Estar ahí sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Él Eiji de _ahí_, no era él_ Eiji_ que él conocía.

Dio media vuelta ignorando los reproches de Yut-Lung y de Sing, quienes le decían que debía quedarse. Por Eiji.

No era así. Él debía estar con Eiji, _su_ Eiji. No la persona en aquel ataúd.

Shorter le llamó más tarde. Estaba riendo. Ash no era más que un ovillo en su cama, mirando la fotografía de un sonriente moreno.

Ash apenas alzó la voz para preguntarle el motivo de sus risas.

—Debiste quedarte. Mierda, Ash._ Debiste_ verlo. Esa lluvia de pétalos de girasol y serpentina. Su hermana lo dejó caer, algunos de sus amigos pusieron música a todo volumen. Los adultos se enfadaron pero, Dios, juro que lo vi sonreír. Era tal como cuando estaba con nosotros.

_Tal y como cuando estaba con vida._

Por inercia sonrió. Una pequeña, melancólica y dolorosa sonrisa.

Si Eiji estuviera con él, patearía el borde de la cama y le reprocharía que se había perdido la mejor travesura del universo.

Colgó.

Con torpeza salió de la cama y se puso de pie. Le hecho un último vistazo a la fotografía para después mirar a la ventana, la lluvia paraba.


	2. Dos girasoles

En su primer día de clases cayó una tormenta.

Griffin había acordado que lo recogería pero hubo un cambio de planes de último minuto. Ash pretendió que podía regresar a casa sin paraguas y caminó bajo la lluvia por un par de cuadras hasta que el mal clima lo obligó a refugiarse bajo la lona de un local de comida.

A su lado se encontraban cuatro de sus compañeros de clase, tres chicas y un chico. El grupo formaba un círculo en el otro extremo de la lona y estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se percataron de su presencia.

—Yo creo que es hijo de un mafioso ruso—comentó una de las chicas.

—Estoy seguro que dijo que venía de Nueva York—corrigió con gentileza el chico.

Ash bufó. Hablaban de él. Del estudiante extranjero. Contuvo las ganas de refutar y decirles que, en realidad, era el heredero del diablo y que estaba ahí para traer desgracias a Japón. Seguro que con eso, al menos, los obligaba a no hablarle por el resto del ciclo escolar.

Las chicas rieron por algo que una de ellas comentó. Suspiró.

El chico, al fin, lo notó. En lugar de desviar la conversación amablemente, sonrió burlonamente y alentó a las chicas a continuar.

—En lugar de hacer teorías conspirativas, deberían de preocuparse por su aspecto. ¿Ya vieron que es muy atractivo? ¡¿Cómo les hará caso si ustedes no lucen de su nivel?!

Ash rodó los ojos. Ya había localizado al _graciosito_ del salón.

—Eso nadie te lo refuta, Eiji-kun.

—¡Cierto! Tiene una piel tan tersa como el jade.

Las chicas volvieron a soltar risas discretas. El tal «Eiji-kun» sonrió con mayor motivación.

—Sus pestañas son rubias como su cabello, curioso. ¿No?

—Los de abajo también son rubios. ¿Quieres verlos?

La voz de Ash resonó con aspereza. Atrayendo las miradas de las chicas que, de inmediato, se pusieron coloradas y no encontraban sitio en el cual esconderse. El tal _Eiji_ también le observó ojiplático por unos segundos, al parecer, no contaba con una respuesta de su parte.

Ash no sonrió, pero se sentía victorioso. Eso los callaría.

Finalmente, a Eiji le regresó la sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver?

_Pervertido._

Ash salió disparado a la tormenta, rostro sonrojado y mirada abochornada. Eso tampoco se lo esperaba Eiji.


	3. Tres girasoles

Ash odiaba el comedor escolar —las miradas curiosas eran irritantes— así que no solía comer nada en la escuela y esperaba a comer en un viejo restaurante que le quedaba de paso.

Era un lugar solitario y escondido en una de las tantas callejuelas de la prefectura. La comida era barata y deliciosa. No podía pedir más.

Como siempre, se sentó en la barra, junto a un chico que llevaba el mismo uniforme que él. No lo había visto en su aula así que suponía que pertenecía a otro grupo o era de otro año. Este tenía finos rasgos y una larga cabellera azabache, si se lo preguntaban, podía decir que no era japonés. De eso si estaba seguro.

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin intercambiar palabra alguna entre ellos.

Al final, el chico de la barra pagó la cuenta y al pararse dejó caer alguna de las cosas que llevaba consigo. Ash no recordaba muy bien si se trataba de un libro o una libreta, quizá fueron ambos. Por inercia, intentó atrapar el objeto para tendérselo, pero el chico lo tomo como un ataque.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mi novio me espera—masculló en forma de advertencia. Ash soltó el libro y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Quién quisiera salir contigo?

El chico curvó sus labios en una mueca de enfado.

—Solo un idiota como tu.

Ash se preparaba para responder pero otro chico se les unió, este era más destacable que el anterior, cabello púrpura y peinado extraño, gafas de sol aunque allá afuera estuvieran a punto de caer pingüinos.

—¿Otra vez te estás metiendo en problemas? —le preguntó el de cabello púrpura al otro, este simplemente le gruñó en respuesta.

Ash se limitó a pagar su consumo y salir del restaurante, prefería evitar los problemas. Por desgracia, los chicos anteriores lo alcanzaron. El de cabello púrpura fue quien habló.

—Hey, no te enfades. Yut-Lung es difícil de tratar pero te aseguro que no lo decía con la intención de...

—No estaba coqueteando con tu novio.

A pesar de tener las gafas de sol puestas, Ash pudo ver como este puso los ojos en blanco. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el de cabello azabache chasqueó la lengua y habló.

—El día que sea pareja de aquel, dejaré de llamarme Yut-Lung.

Ash frunció el ceño y se dispuso a caminar, ahora entendía, la vieja táctica para ahuyentar a personas indeseables.

—Hey—lo llamó de nuevo el de cabello púrpura—. Eres el neoyorkino del que todo mundo habla. ¿No? ¿Qué te parece si te das una vuelta con nosotros? ¡Te mostraremos buenos lugares!

—Shorter... —gruñó Yut-Lung.

Ash negó con la cabeza pero antes de tan siquiera transportar la negativa a palabras se quedó en silencio. Eiji venía al otro lado de la calle en compañía de las tres chicas con las que usualmente solía hablar.

Si bien, desde aquel día lluvioso no volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna, ambos parecían estar al tanto del otro. Ash estaba seguro que Eiji solía verlo en todo momento y eso le daba mal rollo. No quería más problemas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes con nosotros al karaoke? —repitió Shorter a la par que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Ash y comenzaba a andar.

—Ese chico... —musitó inconscientemente. Al notar que había hablado apretó los labios, no tenía que meterse en más pleitos.

Demasiado tarde, Yut-Lung ya estaba mirando a Eiji y hablando sobre este.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante?

Ash se separó del agarre de Shorter.

—Es...extraño.

Tanto Shorter como Yut-Lung soltaron una carcajada.

—Bueno, querido amigo—comenzó Shorter bajo el ceño fruncido del rubio—. De los cuatro, Eiji vendría siendo el más normal de todos.

—¿Por qué?

Yut-Lung alzó los hombros.

—Es solo Eiji. Un chico normal de instituto. 


	4. Cuatro girasoles

Eiji no era un chico normal de instituto.

Lo supo el día en que gracias a este se metió en _problemas_. Nadie lo reprendió ni amenazó con llamar a Griffin pero sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

Lo que pasó fue que vio algo que _no debió _haber visto. Sucedió en su turno para llevar la basura fuera del aula, se suponía que Eiji dejaría las escobas y recogedores en la bodega pero, en su lugar, se encontraba a un costado del patio, arrodillado y con sus manos sobre su rostro. A un lado de él se encontraba un chico de un curso inferior, el chico le hablaba al oído mientras que le daba palmadas en la espalda. Ash solo fue consciente de los pétalos de girasol frente a ellos, parecía que alguien había tirado una gran cantidad de ellos.

Ash supuso que habían rechazado a Eiji. No dijo nada y siguió su camino.

* * *

Esa tarde se reunió con Yut-Lung en el portal de la escuela. Si bien, no eran los mejores amigos, se llevaban relativamente bien, en especial cuando Shorter aparecía y unía los hilos de la conversación. Ash no hablaba para evitar problemas. Yut-Lung porque contaba con una personalidad _difícil_. Shorter era un genuino parlanchín. Lo llevaban bien de ese modo.

Comenzaron a caminar cuando Eiji los alcanzó, mejor dicho, alcanzó a Ash. Prácticamente tiro de su brazo para detenerlo. Sonreía a pesar de estar agitado. Yut-Lung alzó una ceja y asintió. Sabía que no era requerido en ese lugar.

—Te vemos en el restaurante—dijo antes de alejarse.

Ash frunció el ceño. No quería quedarse con Eiji.

—¡Wow! Si que caminas rápido, estaba seguro de interceptarte en las escaleras pero...wow, caminas rápido.

Ash le dedicó una solemne mirada que hizo que Eiji le soltara el brazo y sonriera en forma de disculpa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, he notado que eres bastante malo en todas las asignaturas. Al inicio creí que era porque realmente eras muy tonto pero creo que se debe al japonés, ¿no es así? ¡Sueles quedarte en blanco cada que un profesor escribe algo en el pizarrón!

Ash bufó y comenzó a andar, Eiji de nuevo se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Okey! No mencionaré más _ese_ detalle pero puedo ayudarte a repasar, si sigues así te irá muy mal.

—Dime qué quieres en realidad, Okumura.

Eiji suspiró, no era fácil engañar a un chico como Ash. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No le digas a nadie lo que viste hace rato, ¿si? ¡Será nuestro secreto!

Ash asintió con molestia. Eiji también lo hizo y se alejó.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Callenreese!


	5. Cinco girasoles

Sucedió que, desde aquel día, Eiji lo saludaba, se despedía y solía hablarle en el periodo entre clases. Usualmente, a quien miraba al entrar al aula era a él, levantaba una mano y con alegría gritaba «Buenos días, Callenreese». Las chicas lo veían como un acto raro al principio pero con el tiempo lo comenzaron a ignorar. Lo mismo sucedía con Ash, al principio le parecía molesto pero después se volvió parte de la rutina.

También sucedió que, un día, Eiji se había sentado en el pupitre de enfrente mientras observaba como Ash se mataba por leer un texto que necesitaban para hacer un ensayo.

Eiji hacía comentarios informativos como «Ese kanji de ahí y este de aquí se pronuncian de manera similar pero significan esto y aquello», Ash lo memorizaba, era mejor que intentar descifrarlo por su cuenta.

—Mmmm, es extraño que no sepas japonés y aun así te hayas mudado para acá. ¿Sabes? ¡Tu pronunciación es horrible!

Ash dejó la lectura sobre el pupitre y se cruzó de brazos. Eiji sonrió nervioso.

—Tu inglés es fatal—respondió el rubio, sonriendo de lado.

Eiji lo observó de manera perpleja antes de dejar caer su rostro en la superficie de madera.

—¡Eres muy malo!

—No tanto como tu en inglés.

Era la primera vez que intercambiaban más de diez palabras en todo un día, muy sorprendente si se lo preguntaban al rubio.

Al cabo de unos segundos Eiji alzó la cabeza.

—Callenreese, hablando de cosas malas, hay una pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza. ¿Es verdad que asesinaste a alguien en Nueva York y por eso viniste a Japón?

Ash ensombreció su semblante, tomó con furia la lectura y centró su vista en esta.

—Esos rumores se están saliendo de control. Simplemente le dieron un ascenso a mi hermano. ¿Entiendes, Okumura? No soy hijo de ningún mafioso ruso o de una modelo que tuvo un amorío con algún político.

Eiji estiró sus extremidades y sonrió. Ash frunció el ceño.

—Al fin hablas de ti, no pensé que funcionaria pero lo hizo. ¡Ahora podré contarle a las chicas más sobre ti! ¿Sabias que se vuelven locas cada que las miras? ¡Eres una verdadera celebridad!

Ash lo ignoró el resto del día.

* * *

Sucedió que Ash se percató del problema en el que estaba metido cuando vio de nuevo la escena de semanas atrás. Esta vez el escenario era el baño, Eiji de rodillas en el suelo frente a un _charco_ de pétalos de girasol. El chico de la otra vez también estaba ahí, consolándole. Ash intentó salir antes de que se percataran de su presencia pero la puerta rechinó, Eiji alzó la mirada, lo observó con ojos llorosos y rostro sudoroso.

Ash salió corriendo. No quería problemas. Tenía que alejarse de Eiji.

* * *

Eiji lo interceptó a la salida y Yut-Lung de nuevo los dejó a solas. Solo que esta vez Eiji no dijo nada por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Ash. El rubio pensaba en entrar y encerrarse en su habitación el resto de su vida pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

—Hey, Callenreese. Se lo que estás pensando... _¿Por qué este tipo no está en un hospital o buscando un lugar bonito donde morir?_...¿No es así? Bueno, pues te lo diré. Si estuviera haciendo esas cosas no estaría aquí, hablándote. ¿Sabes? Prefiero mil veces estar contigo que haciendo algo más.

Ash suspiró.

—¿Es por mi? Te vi como me mirabas...si es así, quizá yo pueda intentar...

Eiji negó, alarmado, repetidas veces mientras retrocedía.

—Oh, no. Tu no me gustas, realmente no es porque me hayas rechazado. Yo...ehm...nací así. Lo sé, realmente esto les pasa a las personas que sufren por amor pero yo....Bueno, mi padre no quería a mi madre, al menos en un inicio. Ella contrajo el Hanahaki cuando estaba embarazada de mi...aunque no lo creas, la enfermedad puede heredarse en ciertas condiciones, y bueno, aquí estoy.

Eiji le explicó que su enfermedad era una variación extraña, era la primera vez que se tenían registros de que el brote no fuera venenoso. Los brotes más comunes eran de Adelfa, Trompetas de Ángel y Botón de oro. Los menos usuales eran el Acónito y la Adormidera.

En la literatura se explotaban los brotes de rosas —en todas sus variantes de color— y de _Cempasúchil_. El perfecto _cliché romántico_ en tendencia, solían burlarse los especialistas.

Eiji era un caso a parte, los brotes aparecieron un mes después su nacimiento, o al menos era lo que _suponían_ todos los hombres de bata blanca que solían revisarlo ya que no se le hizo un debido diagnostico hasta dos años después, cuando los girasoles ya habían echado raíces.

Ese era otro detalle de la variación del Hanahaki de Eiji, su enfermedad era extremadamente lenta al inicio. Avanzaba sin prisa y sin provocarle mucho daño. Parecía que las flores en su interior lo que menos querían era hacerle daño. Eso estuvo bien por una temporada, pero los girasoles crecían, y crecían, y crecían... Buscaban la luz del sol y con ello comenzaron a desgarrar las entrañas del japonés.

Al inició era ardor en la faringe y lagrimeo, después vino la tos y con ella los pétalos de girasol y las manchas carmín ensuciando el suelo. Posteriormente, vino la migraña y los desmayos.

Con un lavado estomacal a base de carbón activo mensual tenía suficiente para contrarrestar los malestares.

Pétalos de girasoles, manchas carmín y sonrisas. Ese era su día a día, no necesitaba más, mientras los girasoles en su interior estuvieran seguros, el resto poco importaba. La vida, al igual que el paso del tiempo, era relativa. Poco importaba la extensión de esta siempre y cuando se viva como uno quiera.

Se había propuesto cuidar a los girasoles por el resto de sus días, hasta que las raíces se enrollaran con su caja torácica y comenzara a romper sus huesos, hasta que el brote drenara por completo su sangre, hasta que los pétalos llenaran sus pulmones y taparan sus fosas nasales, hasta que su corazón diera el último latido y los girasoles encontraran la salida.

—Me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto—musitó al final—. Si los demás se enteran me verían con lastima. No quiero eso. ¡Quiero que vean la persona que soy! Sin el Hanahaki...

Ash se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente habló.

—El chico de antes, también lo sabe. Creo que has fallado con eso.

Eiji sonrió.

—Hablas de Sing—soltó una dulce risa—. Es mi mejor amigo. No deberías estar celoso, Callenreese.

—¿Quién está celoso, Okumura?

Eiji negó.

—Mientes fatal. Si sigues así, ¡los dos tendremos Hanahaki!

Ash rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién se enamoraría de un moribundo como tu?

Eiji esfumó la sonrisa y asintió.

—Por eso me agradas, al menos sé que tu no sufrirás cuando yo me vaya. ¡Eres admirable, Callenreese!


	6. Una flor de cerezo

—¡Callenreese, espera!

Eiji se convirtió en una molestia, al menos al inicio. Solía interceptarlo a unas cuadras del instituto y caminaba a su lado hasta un cruce donde se reunía con las usuales tres chicas del salón. Con el paso de los días, Ash lo aceptó como parte de su rutina.

La noche anterior había llovido a cántaros, las calles estaban repletas de charcos y, por supuesto, resbaladizas. Eiji corrió en un intento de alcanzarlo, tropezó y se deslizó hasta Ash. El rubio bien pudo sujetarlo del brazo para evitar su caída pero, en su lugar, se hizo a un lado dejando que Eiji se estampara contra el suelo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Eres tan malo! ¡Me dejaste caer!—se quejó el moreno a la par que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Ash lo esquivó y continuó su camino.

—Ya te lo dije, tú caminas por tu cuenta y yo por la mía.

Eiji asintió abochornado y se situó al otro lado de la calle, intentando mantener el ritmo de Ash.

—Hoy iré a comer ramen con Sing—canturreó—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—No puedo.

El moreno se detuvo de golpe y apretó los labios, en verdad quería que Ash se les uniera. Tras pensarlo unos segundos sonrió de lado y fingió tristeza.

—Ya lo sabía, pasas más tiempo con Yut-Lung que conmigo. Me engañas. ¡Qué descarado!

Ash resopló con molestia intentando mantener la calma, detuvo su andar y se giró hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No engaño a nadie. Shorter también está ahí. Deberías cuidar tus palabras, podrías acarrear problemas.

Eiji bajó la mirada y sonrió, esta vez en forma de disculpa. Cuando Ash se enfadaba parecía, realmente, el heredero del diablo.

Continuaron su camino.

—Deberías tener cuidado—añadió Eiji tras varios minutos de silencio—. No lo digo por Shorter, él es una buena persona, pero tiene un grupo...y ese grupo tiene problemas con otras personas y esos si que son malos. ¿Acaso no has escuchado de los asesinatos? La situación está peor cada...

—¿Eso te interesa? —Ash lo decía con genuino interés—. Morirás, tarde o temprano todos también lo harán. Incluyéndome.

Eiji sonrió, siempre lo hacía, cuando las palabras faltaban con ese gesto comunicaba todo. Esta vez era una sonrisa de tristeza.

—Callenreese, creo que tienes una personalidad muy bonita pero sueles callarte. ¿Por qué? Me gustas más cuando hablas, así que deja de guardar silencio.

Ash ignoró su comentario. Suspiró.

—No importa, estoy familiarizado con las pandillas y los pleitos entre estas. En Nueva York tenía...mi grupo, mis amigos. Eran buenos chicos, les agradarías.

A Eiji le brillaron los ojos, lo alcanzó para caminar hombro con hombro.

—¡Entonces es una promesa!

—¿Qué?

—Llévame a Nueva York para conocer a tus amigos y visitar los lugares donde yo quiero ir. ¡Oh, ya sé! Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca pública y después buscar algún aperitivo... ¡Como Hot-dogs de Natto!

Ash lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Quién en su sano juicio juntaría el horripilante Natto y los Hot-dogs?

Eiji se tranquilizó y lo observó del mismo modo.

—No te gusta el Natto.

—En lo absoluto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una delicia hecha por los dioses! Callenreese, deberías reconsiderar tu existencia.

Ash sonrió.

—Tonto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acabas de sonreír?! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! Hazlo de nuevo, ¿si?

—Okumura, deja de gritar. Quedaré sordo si continuas así.

Sin notarlo llegaron al cruce donde solían separarse, ahí ya lo esperaban las amigas de Eiji, estás alzaron las manos y lo saludaron con alegría. Eiji imitó el gesto para después disculparse y decirles que las vería en el aula.

—¿Por que no vas con ellas?

Eiji lo miró con ojos brillantes y agrandó su sonrisa.

—Hoy quiero estar contigo. ¡Oh! ¿Entonces qué opinas? Tu, yo, Sing, Shorter y Yut-Lung yendo por ramen. ¡La pasaremos increíble!

Aquel fue el segundo problema al que Eiji lo acarreó.

* * *

Al inicio, la interacción fue terrible.

Los únicos que llevaban el hilo de la conversación eran Eiji y Shorter, siendo el moreno el más energético de los dos. Poco después Yut-Lung comenzó a hablar con Sing haciendo más llevadero el ambiente. Ash, por su parte, se limitó a estar ahí, Sing lo fulminaba con la mirada constantemente, o al menos cada que Eiji mostraba el mínimo interés en el rubio, lo cual sucedió a lo largo de toda la tarde.

Antes del anochecer pasaron a un karaoke, Eiji dejó relucir sus dotes de _idol frustrado_ al igual que Yut-Lung que, para sorpresa de todos, era realmente bueno.

Llegó un punto donde Eiji intentó arrastrar a Ash a cantar una canción, como el rubio se negó, Eiji decidió hacérselo _pagar _de otra manera.

—Esta canción se la quiero dedicar al rubio amargado del fondo—comentó con alegría a la par que señalaba a Ash, los chicos soltaron fuertes carcajadas—. Callenreese, espero que más que enfadarte lo disfrutes. Después de todo, fuiste tu quien dijo que mi inglés es tan _agradable_.

Una sutil melodía comenzó a resonar en toda la sala, Ash de inmediato supo que era lo que venía a continuación, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó repetidas veces.

—Okumura, eres hombre muerto.

—_He's just a boy but he's a bottom. _—Eiji intentó mantenerse serio pero las contagiosas risas del resto podían con él—. _Make him try to top, he'll cry._

Ash apartó las manos de su rostro y lanzó una seria mirada a Eiji, este le sonrió. Ash se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir contra Eiji, comenzaron a perseguirse alrededor de la sala ante las risas del resto y la entrecortada voz del moreno quién pretendía terminar la canción.

Cerca del final, Ash lo atrapó, Eiji guardó silencio pero seguía mirándole con alegría, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se llevó una mano a la boca, soltó el micrófono y salió corriendo de la sala. Sing lo siguió prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Shorter alarmado.

Yut-Lung apagó la música.

Ash no respondió, salió de la sala y caminó hacia los baños, Sing estaba en la puerta de afuera, vigilando.

_Cuidando de Eiji._

—¿Está bien?

Sing frunció el ceño.

—Está enfermo, él no debería estar aquí. Lo sabes.

—Es _solo_ Hanahaki.

—Su Hanahaki no es como los demás, no puede exponerse a emociones fuertes, no importa si es alegría, tristeza o enojo. ¡Le hace daño!

—Fue su elección estar aquí.

Sing cerró ambos puños y enfrentó a Ash, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, se notaba que el menor estaba más que furioso.

—Si en verdad te preocupara Eiji no dejarías que se expusiera de esta manera. Si no serás capaz de protegerlo será mejor que te alejes de él.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres para decidir por él? ¿Su perro guardián? —sonrió de lado.

_No te metas en problemas._

—Sé quién eres—amenazó Sing—. Una chica murió de Hanahaki por tu culpa, la rechazaste y ella se negó a ser tratada. Por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad? Fuiste tan cobarde como para quedarte en Nueva York a afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —masculló Ash tensando la mandíbula.

—Será mejor que te alejes de Eiji.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió, el moreno salió a la par que se limpiaba con un pañuelo la boca. Ash percibió las manchas de sangre en la tela de este.

Eiji les sonrió.

—¡Genial! Al fin se atreven a hablar, ya estaba poniéndome triste porque mis dos mejores amigos no se llevaban bien.

Sing puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada. Ash se mantuvo serio, como siempre.

—¿A quién llamas tu mejor amigo?—cuestionó el rubio. Sing prácticamente lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Eiji esfumó la sonrisa y le dedicó una _agradable_ mirada.

—Tienes razón, Callenreese. —Tras una breve pausa a Eiji le regresó la alegría—. ¡Eres mi ultra-duper-super-mejor-amigo!


	7. Dos flores de cerezo

Griffin había conseguido una plaza en una empresa de seguros, si bien, el trabajo no era del agrado de su hermano, la paga era realmente buena comparándola a lo que tenían en Nueva York. Incluso el edificio en el que vivían actualmente era diez veces mejor.

Ambos ponían de su parte para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, Ash procurando no meterse en problemas y Griffin dando lo mejor de sí en su empleo.

Aquella tarde, Griffin estaba metido en la cocina cuando Ash llegó a casa, el pobre intentaba seguir una receta de _curry_, pero el resultado dejaba mucho que desear comparándolo con la imagen del sitio web que consultó.

—Podemos pedir una pizza...o comida china...¿o qué es lo que se suele ordenar en Japón cuando fracasas épicamente en la cocina?

Griffin sonreía abochornado, lo suyo no era la comida oriental, sin embargo, preparaba un _espagueti_ de muerte. Ash respondió con un seco «Mgh», no le dedicó ni una mirada, estaba concentrado en su tarea de literatura. Había buscado la versión traducida en internet pero quería hacer su esfuerzo leyéndolo por su cuenta. El resultado tampoco era muy prometedor.

—Hey—lo llamó Griffin de nueva cuenta, sentándose en la silla frente a él—. ¿Seguro que puedes con eso? Pagarle a un tutor privado no es problema.

—Griffin, quien calcula tus impuestos soy yo. Puedo contra _Natsume Soseki_—dijo a la par que levantaba el libro y se lo mostraba a su hermano.

Griffin soltó una alegre carcajada y se puso de pie.

—Entiendo, lo tienes bajo control. —Tras sumergirse de nuevo a al cocina y hacer algunos movimientos con los platos, añadió—. Ash, no te metas en problemas—suspiró—. Lo estamos sobrellevando tan bien...

—¿Qué hay con la bicicleta de la entrada? —le interrumpió el rubio, estaba más que claro que no quería hablar sobre aquel tema.

—¡Cierto! La compré para ti, será más fácil tu traslado.

* * *

Ash no estaba muy convencido con su nuevo medio de transporte. No era un problema usarla, incluso llegaría más rápido, pero había _alguien_ que solía caminar con él.

¿Qué haría Eiji al ver que cambiaba de transporte? ¿Insistiría en subirse en la bicicleta? ¿Fingiría dramatismo y haría un par de bromas al respecto?

Ash estaba intrigado.

Cuando se cruzó con Eiji no se bajó de su medio de transporte, sencillamente espero a ver la reacción del moreno. Sin embargo, este reflejaba gran tristeza y pesar, aspectos que aumentaron al verlo.

—Buenos días... —musitó Eiji pasando de largo.

Ash se bajó de la bicicleta y camino a lado de esta, intentando alcanzar a Eiji. No era normal verlo con ese estado de ánimo. Un nudo se formó en su pecho.

—Okumura—susurró Ash con la esperanza de atraer la atención de Eiji—. ¿Todo bien?

El moreno asintió, pero su rostro seguía reflejando tristeza. La mano de Ash se alzó levemente, quería sujetarlo....

Eiji de la nada se detuvo y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Mi hermana es tan odiosa! —se quejó regresando a su usual estado de ánimo—. Invitó a varias de sus amigas a una pijamada y no me aviso. ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es lidiar con ellas? ¡No dejan de preguntarme si tengo novia! ¡Ahhhh!

_Así que era eso._

Ash bufó y desvió la mirada.

—Deja de hacer drama, llegaremos tarde.

—¡Tienes razón! —Eiji se levantó de un brincó y tomó del brazo a Ash—. Pasaré la noche en tu casa, ¡así mi hermana y sus amigas no podrán molestarme!

—¡¿Qué?! Eiji, eso no lo dije...

—No te preocupes, llamaré a casa para avisarles.

* * *

Eiji estaba en su casa.

En su cama.

Viendo el álbum de fotos de su infancia.

Suspiró con pesadez y dejó el vaso de agua que el moreno le había pedido sobre su cajonera.

Eiji balanceaba los pies mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum, cualquiera lo vería como un ser inocente. Para Ash era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Wow, ¡desde pequeño has parecido modelo!

Ash frunció el ceño.

—Ya te dije que no grites, terminarás por dejarme sordo.

Eiji sonrió.

—Ups... ¡Wow! Tu hermano no encaja en el estándar de modelo, ¿seguro que no eres adoptado?

Ash le arrebató el álbum y le tendió el vaso.

—Toma tus medicamentos, si mueres aquí quien más lo resentirá será mi hermano—sentenció.

Eiji tomó el vaso y asintió.

—Si muriera aquí, ¿qué crees que dirían de nosotros? Quiero decir, estoy en tu habitación. —Hizo énfasis en la última frase con un toque pícaro, Ash rodó los ojos.

—Te haría ver como mi acosador.

Eiji casi se atragantó con el agua.

—¡Nadie te creería! Yo soy el _dulce japonés_ y tu el _estadounidense sexy_, de los dos tu te ves más sospechoso.

Ash se dejó caer en la cama.

—Al final se descubriría que tienes una enfermedad mental, serías el culpable del _crimen_.

—¡Pfff! —Eiji soltó una sonora carcajada—. Deberíamos crear nuestra novela policiaca. Seríamos millonarios.

Ash sonrió.

—Tal vez.

Eiji dejó caer el vaso, este no había terminado de hacerse trizas cuando corrió al baño, llevó ambas manos a su boca. La sangre brotaba de su garganta sin cesar, los pétalos de girasol caían, y caían...era como una tormenta de rojo y amarillo.

Ash lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta, una parte de él le pedía a gritos ir con él y consolarlo, la otra, huir. Hizo lo segundo, salió al corredor del edificio y se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo recordando la escena anterior. El como un minuto atrás Eiji bromeaba con él y después estaba sufriendo.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, no lo entendía.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, Eiji traía consigo su mochila, sonrió con una pizca de dolor.

—No debí... —suspiró—. Volveré a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Ash no respondió.

Tampoco hizo algo para que se quedara.

Lo dejó ir.

Era lo mejor, tarde o temprano Eiji también lo dejaría a él.


	8. Tres flores de cerezo

Eiji hizo volver todo a como era antes.

Ya no lo esperaba para caminar juntos, tampoco se sentaba en el pupitre de enfrente, mucho menos cruzaban más palabras que el usual «Buenos días».

Eiji era bueno disfrazando las cosas, nadie del salón se percató del cambio. Nadie notó que el chico alegre se distanció del extranjero, tampoco hubo alguien que se lo refutara.

Incluso, parecía que a Sing le daba gracia. Eiji era quien se notaba más interesado en Ash pero ya no más. Ash era quien ahora soltaba miradas hacia las direcciones en donde el moreno aparecía.

Incluso, se notó cierto cambio cuando iba con Shorter y Yut-Lung, el par decía que «se veía más desinteresado de lo normal». Puede que Shorter bromeara sobre el Hanahaki, algo como «¿Te ha rechazado? Procura no morir de amor», quizá algo más sutil como «¡No mueras!». Ash no lo recordaba, prefería ignorarlo. Como todo.

Por desgracia, para él, hubo algo que _no pudo ignorar_.

La semana siguiente al incidente, durante la clase de gimnasia, Eiji apareció con moretones en las piernas y unos terribles rasguños en sus rodillas. Se veía fatal.

Ash intentó ir hacia él pero las amigas del moreno fueron las primeras en alcanzarlo junto otro grupo de chicos.

—¡Eiji-kun, ¿qué te pasó?! —interrogó una de ellas con genuina preocupación.

Eiji sonrió.

—Me caí.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y cómo es posible que tu hermana no te haya atendido? ¡Mírate! —gritoneó otra de las chicas.

—No sabía que Okumura tenía una hermana—dijo con sorpresa alguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Al menos es linda? —bromeó alguien más.

Eiji hizo un mohín y negó.

—¡Es una horrible persona! Cuando me caí me dijo que lo tenía merecido.

—Oh, debe ser duro tener una hermana mayor como ella.

Eiji desvió la mirada y sonrió avergonzado.

—Yo soy el mayor.

—¡¿Eh?!

Ash resopló antes de alejarse por completo, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a las heridas del moreno. Se detuvo a medio camino y regresó sobre sus pasos, atravesó el grupo que rodeaba a EIji y lo tomó del brazo.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería—musitó con seriedad, el resto de chicos observaban la escena confundidos.

Eiji se alejó del agarre de Ash.

—Estoy bien, Callenreese—comentó con dureza a tal punto que las chicas creyeron que comenzaría una pelea. Una de ellas lo tomó del brazo, tranquilizándolo. Ash frunció el ceño.

—Si te quedas en la clase así, te lastimarás más.

Eiji sonrió con dulzura, el gesto iba dirigido para todo mundo, a sus compañeros para que vieran que todo estaba bien y para Ash para que se diera cuenta que _él estaba bien._

Alzó los hombros.

—No es como si una raspadura en la rodilla pudiera matarme.

Dicho esto, Eiji se alejó del grupo.

* * *

Ash interceptó a Eiji en los vestidores.

Lo empujó hacía uno de los bancos y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Oye, ¿esto acaso es una declaración de amor? De ser así te está saliendo fatal—bromeó Eiji para ocultar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un tubo de ungüento y colocó un poco en sus dedos, con cuidado masajeó las zonas afectadas. Eiji lo observó con sorpresa, tras unos segundos de asimilación sonrió. No dijo nada mientras Ash le ponía el ungüento, espero en silencio alrededor de tres minutos hasta que el rubio se levantó y le tendió el tubo.

—En la noche ponte esto de nuevo, deberías despertar sin ninguna cicatriz.

Eiji asintió repetidas veces sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eiji lo encontró en el camino. Iba en una bicicleta también, cuando pasó junto a él se detuvo y lo saludó.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahora podemos ir juntos!

Ash disimuló una pequeña sonrisa y negó.

—Al menos no llegaremos tarde.

Eiji alzó la barbilla orgulloso y comenzó a pedalear.

—¡Quien llegue último invita al otro un helado!

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Iniciaste antes!

* * *

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Ash se quedó en el aula para repasar sus apuntes de Literatura, de todo su historial académico era con la que más problemas se enfrentaba gracias a los manuscritos en japonés que debía leer.

Eiji apareció, de la nada, frente a él y dejó caer en el pupitre una libreta. Está tenía un forro café y con rotulador negro escrito: «Guía estadística para aprender japonés. Por: Okumura Eiji». A lado del nombre estaba dibujado _Nori Nori_ con un letrero con la frase «Ultra confidencial. Solo compartir con Callenreese».

El apellido de Ash estaba escito sobre una cinta blanca, parecía como si Eiji se hubiera equivocado y para enmendar el error pegó cinta para después escribir sobre esta.

Eiji sonrió orgulloso.

—Llevo escribiéndola desde que te conocí, solo tiene notas esenciales pero creo que te servirá.

Ash tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, las notas eran buenas, lo admitía. Todo estaba ordenado de tal manera que fuera fácil de entender, incluso, la letra de Eiji era armoniosa. Un estilo de cursiva peculiar. Muy diferente a lo que solía ser su pronunciación del Inglés. Ash sonrió.

—Gracias.

—¿En verdad te gustó?

Ash asintió.

—Si fuera tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti—bromeó.

Eiji asintió y aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban algo de melancolía.

—Seguro ella estaría orgullosa—musitó.

Ash pasó a un tono completamente pálido.

—Creí que ella...

—Se curó del Hanahaki, estuvo bien por unos años hasta que tuvo a mi hermana y mis citas en el hospital fueron en aumento... No lo soportó.

De alguna manera lo entendía, seguramente ella se sentía culpable por la condición de Eiji, después de todo, él era ajeno a los pleitos maritales. No tenía que pagar los platos rotos de sus padres.

Finalmente, Eiji sonrió con genuina felicidad.

—Recuerda que me debes un helado—canturreó a la par que salía del aula—. ¡No intentes escapar!

* * *

El barquillo de Eiji era de chocolate con _topping_ de nuez y cereza. El de Ash de chocolate y menta con caramelo.

La atención del rubio estaba completamente acaparada por Eiji quien le hablaba sobre una serie que estaba en emisión y que era de su total agrado. Le estaba contando que había un par de personajes, con nombres de números, muy inteligentes, incluso, llegó a decir que se preguntaba qué harían esos personajes al conocerlo a él, ya que consideraba que los tres estaban al mismo nivel.

En eso, Ash vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo a Shorter. Este estaba al otro lado de la calle en compañía de dos sujetos que nunca había visto en su vida, frente a ellos había un pequeño grupo con la total apariencia de pandilleros. Discutían entre sí.

Llegados a un punto de la discusión, Shorter y uno de los sujetos —quien parecía ser el líder del otro grupo— mascullaron algo con fiereza. Shorter paso con sus acompañantes en medio de ellos, chocando su hombro con el del otro sujeto al pasar, alejandose del lugar.

—Creo que te llevarías muy bien con _Nine_. Si yo te parezco molesto, creo que odiarías a _Twelve_, aunque él es mi personaje favo... ¿Uh? ¡Me estás ignorando de nuevo!

Eiji siguió la mirada de Ash y se tambaleó un poco al ver a quienes veía. Tomó al rubio del brazo y le insistió en caminar por otra dirección. Sin embargo, Ash no dio paso alguno. Al contrario, le tendió su barquillo y le dijo que lo esperara a la par que cruzaba la calle.

Sabía lo que le había prometido a Griffin, nada de meterse en problemas. Pero, ¿y si uno de sus amigos estuviera en uno, sería justo ignorarlo?

En lo absoluto.

Caminó con la intención de alcanzar a Shorter, jamás imaginó que el grupo con el que discutía lo detendría, el tipo de antes le bloqueó el camino.

—¿Acaso no eres el nuevo amigo del _perro Wong_? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —comentó con voz ronca el líder.

Ash frunció el ceño e intentó pasar rodeándolo. De nuevo, paso bloqueado.

—Hey, ¿cuál es la prisa? Solo quiero darte la bienvenida.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con Shorter? —espetó con fiereza.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Eres ya uno de _sus_ chicos? Ya deberías saberlo. _Lo usual_. Administra terriblemente mal el territorio que yo _deseo_. Sería más fácil si lo dejara estar.

Alguien tomó a Ash del brazo y tiró de él.

—Vámonos—susurró Eiji mirándolo exclusivamente a él. Quizá le tenía algo de miedo a los hombres frente a ellos.

—Que lindo, su _novia_ vino a rescatarlo—se burló alguien. El resto soltó escandalosas carcajadas. 

Eiji bajó la mirada y siguió tirando de Ash. El rubio ya estaba asesinando con la mirada al sujeto que habló.

El que era el _líder_ pasó su mirada a Eiji, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza y asintiendo.

—Ese es uno de los _peces gordos_ que Wong intenta proteger.

—Ese y la _puta_ de los Lee—añadió alguien más.

Ash sujetó al tipo por el cuello al haber llegado a su límite. Otro de ellos sacó una navaja y apuntó con ella al rubio.

—Tienes agallas.

Eiji veía la escena con horror, se giró y buscó a alguien a quien pedir ayuda, por desgracia, todas las personas se veían igual de aterrorizadas que él. Nadie sería capaz de enfrentarlos.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejaras el lado de Wong—gruñó el líder del grupo—. De lo contrario, te arrepentirás cuando esta zona este bajo mi poder.

Eiji se desplomó en el suelo, se llevó ambas manos al pecho, respiraba con dificultad.

—Duele...duele...

Los hombres observaron ojipláticos la escena, al ver el estado de Eiji, creyeron que le estaba dando un infarto. Soltaron a Ash y se alejaron corriendo.

En cuanto lo soltaron, el rubio corrió hacia Eiji, una vez estando a su lado, el moreno le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dejó de fingir.

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Te dije que eso tipos eran peligrosos! —lo regañó—. Dios, Callenreese. Ahora tienen sus ojos sobre ti.

Ash suspiró aliviado, Eiji estaba bien.

—También los tienen sobre ti—comentó recordando lo que había dicho el sujeto.

Cuando la madre de Eiji murió, su padre se fue a trabajar a Tokio, dejándolo a él y a su hermana bajo la tutoría de un amigo de confianza. Dicho amigo era el famoso fotógrafo Shunichi Ibe. En apariencia y en personalidad, el hombre era muy humilde, pero llamaba un poco la atención la fortuna con la que contaba.

Las pandilla con la que tenía pleitos Shorter, estaba muy ligada a los _Yakuza_ por lo que eran muy temidos. Dichos sujetos solían extorsionar a las familias de su zona, sin importar la clase social. Aunque se concentraban en la clase baja, de vez en cuando se metían con las adineradas familias.

La zona que Shorter protegía era muy escasa respecto a estas, la más sonada era la familia Lee, principalmente por ser chinos acaudalados, la segunda razón era por su heredero, Yut-Lung Lee. Quien a pesar de los millones en los que nadaba, asistía a una preparatoria común y corriente. Convirtiéndolo así en un blanco fácil. Por esa razón fue que Shorter se acercó a él, quería servirle de guardaespaldas o persuadirlo para que no se paseara solo por las calles. En algún punto pasaron la barrera de desconocidos y se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Por su parte, Shunichi no era muy notable en los estándares de dicha pandilla, su fortuna no era ni el cinco por ciento de lo que era la de los Lee, pero seguía siendo un hombre con renombre. Lo que lo salvaba era su apariencia, si lo veías en la calle jamás creerías que fuera un famoso fotógrafo. Lo mismo sucedía con Eiji y su hermana, aunque la pandilla quisiera extorsionar a Ibe por medio de ellos no lo lograrían ya que eran dos jóvenes que no se destacaban por mucho.

Yut-Lung era como un diamante resplandeciente en medio de un saco de rocas. Eiji y su hermana eran, sencillamente, _rocas bonitas_. Podían pasar desapercibidos fácilmente.

El problema radicaba que, aquel sujeto, parecía saber quién era Eiji. Si llegaba a apoderarse del territorio de Shorter, tendría los medios e información suficientes para chantajear a su tutor.

—¿No eras tu quien no quería problemas? —le cuestionó Eiji—. En ese caso no los provoques, sé que Shorter es tu amigo pero, te aseguro que le ayudas más manteniéndote al margen.

Ash asintió.


	9. Cuatro flores de cerezo

Ash estaba un poco intrigado del porqué el Hanahaki de Eiji era diferente al resto. No solo era una enfermedad hereditaria, sino que también contaba con un peculiar brote. Según lo que le había contado el moreno, el Hanahaki de su madre era de brotes de Adelfa. Entonces, ¿por qué el de Eiji se basaba en los girasoles?

Al investigar un poco se encontró con la hermosa metáfora —y realidad— de que estas flores «abrazaban» los rayos del sol.

A diferencia de otras plantas, los girasoles no esperaban al sol, sino que lo buscaban.

_«Los girasoles persiguen al sol desde que nace hasta que muere al anochecer»._

Entonces tuvo sentido. Eiji era el _sol_ de los girasoles que brotaban en su interior, lo seguirían hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Todo fue perfectamente bien por unos meses. Su relación con Eiji se estrechaba más y más, a tal punto que, si no pasaba sus tardes con Shorter y Yut-Lung, lo hacía en compañía del moreno. Gracias a eso se fue ganando el favor de Sing, seguía mirándolo de mala gana, pero esto se remontaba a unas cuantas veces. Parecía realmente feliz de que Eiji sonriera.

Incluso, Ash mejoró su calificación en literatura gracias a las notas de Eiji.

Las cosas con Griffin también iban bien, su hermano ya se iba acostumbrando a su nuevo trabajo a la par que sus experimentos en la cocina salían mejor cada día.

Hubo un día en el que Ash acompañó a Eiji a una de sus citas médicas y pudo ver una radiografía del tórax de este.

Los girasoles _realmente_ estaban ahí.

Eiji _realmente_ estaba enfermo.

_Realmente_ moriría.

* * *

Un golpe de realidad llegó cuando las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a secarse.

Eiji no asistió a clases por un mes. La versión _oficial_ que daban los profesores fue que había tenido que viajar a Tokio ya que su padre estaba gravemente enfermo.

Ash _aceptó_ dicha versión sin rechistar, era mejor creer eso a que la idea de un Eiji hospitalizado invadiera su cabeza.

Finalmente, cumplido el mes, Ash se paró frente al salón de Sing y le pidió la dirección del hospital en el que Eiji se encontraba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, la espera lo ponía ansioso.

Sing le dio la dirección sin fulminarlo con la mirada, al contrario, parecía aliviado de que Ash al fin se dignara. Sin embargo, no le dio la dirección de un hospital.

Llegó a la casa de Eiji.

Una casa relativamente amplia, abarcaba media cuadra, desde lejos se veía que pertenecía a una familia ligeramente acomodada.

Ash titubeó antes de acercarse a la entrada. No estaba seguro de _eso_.

Estaba a nada de dar media vuelta cuando escuchó música elevándose en el aire, esta provenía de uno de los costados de la casa, lugar donde había un pequeño jardín. Llevado por la curiosidad caminó hacia el sitio, lo primero que vio fueron macetas de flores en fila, en su mayoría eran rosas de distintas tonalidades. Lo segundo, una radio encima del muro que delimitaba la propiedad de la calle. Lo tercero, una regadera de metal verde. Por último, reconoció a la persona que regaba las plantas. Eiji vestía una camiseta con una sudadera roja y shorts de mezclilla, sus pies descalzos parecían disfrutar el contacto con el césped y la tierra.

Eiji tarareaba la canción a la par que les suministraba agua a las flores, tras unos segundos se percató de la presencia de Ash. Al verle soltó la regadera y bajó la mirada a sus pies, su rostro adquirió una sutil tonalidad carmín antes de correr hacia la parte trasera.

Ash alzó una ceja e intentó ir tras él, en eso, la entrada principal se abrió. Eiji apareció en el umbral, esta vez, sus pies tenían calcetas.

—Hola—saludó Eiji con nerviosismo—. No sabía que venias.

—Le dije a Sing que no te avisara, era una...sorpresa.

—Y qué sorpresa—asintió Eiji—. Ehm, pasa.

Ash dudó así que Eiji lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró dentro.

El diseño de la casa iba entre lo rústico y lo moderno, combinando el estilo oriental y occidental en su diseño. Lo más destacable era el piso de madera y las puertas corredizas que imitaban paneles de pinturas de tinta.

Eiji lo guió hasta lo que parecía ser la sala, había una enorme pantalla de plasma, un juego de sofás _moderno _yal centro había una mesita de noche, frente a ella estaba una niña con el uniforme de la secundaria cortando manzanas en forma de conejos.

Con un gesto de mano, Eiji lo invitó a tomar asiento a la par que caminaba hasta la mesita de noche y tomaba el plato donde estaban apilados los trozos de manzana. La niña se giró hacia él y le dio un golpe en la pierna.

—¡Eso es mío!—exclamó.

Eiji sonrió de lado.

—Shhh, tenemos invitados.

Al escucharlo, la niña se giró y, al ver a Ash, llevó ambas manos a su rostro.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Debiste decírmelo antes! ¡No he preparado la cena! _¡Baka!_

Sin echarle un vistazo a sus espaldas, la jovencita salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Eiji sonrió victorioso, tomó asiento junto a Ash y le tendió el plato.

—Ella es mi hermana.

Ash suspiró. Ahora entendía que lo ruidoso venía de familia.

—Has faltado durante un mes a clases... —añadió el rubio intentando cambiar el tema.

—No me gustan los hospitales, así que prefiero quedarme en casa. Ibe-san contrató un médico especializado para que venga a verme cuando las cosas se complican. Ahora me siento mejor, mucho mejor. Posiblemente regrese mañana.

Ash asintió.

—Me alegra. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Así que... te gusta andar descalzo en el jardín mientras le cantas a las plantas.

Eiji se puso colorado de nuevo.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Borra eso de tu mente! ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

—¡Te dije que los neoyorquinos ven raro eso!—gritó su hermana desde la cocina—. ¡Ellos prefieren que les bailes en un tub...

Eiji corrió a la cocina, por los ruidos se podía deducir que había cubierto la boca de su hermana. Tras unos murmullos y ruidos de platos, la hermana de Eiji entró corriendo a la sala.

—Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?

—Si se queda te prohíbo que hables con él—añadió Eiji entrando detrás de ella.

—¡Qué miedoso!—exclamó su hermana—. _Onii-chan_, prometo no interrogarlo _taaaanto_.

Eiji rodó los ojos a la par que la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la sala.

—Argh—se quejó dejándose caer a lado de Ash—. Es tan...fastidiosa.

Ash sonrió de lado.

—_Onii-chan_, no seas tan duro con ella—se burló.

El rubor regresó al rostro del moreno, tomó uno de los cojines de la sala y golpeó con este al rubio.

* * *

La hermana de Eiji le había regalado un amuleto, lo hizo a escondidas de su hermano, cuando se despidieron, dijo que eso le daría _un poco_ de ayuda.

Ash jugueteaba con el amuleto a la par que sonreía, era un amuleto para atraer el amor. Quería pensar que la niña se había equivocado, aunque era más que obvio que no era así.

Sing apareció en su campo de visión. Se le notaba furioso.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Eiji?—masculló.

Ash lo miró sin una expresión particular en su rostro. No entendía.

—Regresó a la escuela—añadió Sing con furia.

—Dijo que se sentía mejor.

Sing negó.

—Esta mal, Ash. Muy mal—bramó con fiereza—. Se acaba de desplomar en la cafetería, él no debería estar aquí.

Ash empalideció, se levantó de su asiento e intentó salir corriendo. Sing lo sujetó con fuerza, empujándolo de regreso a su lugar.

—Ni te atrevas ir a buscarlo—exclamó—. Te dije que si no te preocuparías por él te alejaras. ¿Por qué haces que regrese cuando no tiene la energía suficiente para hacerlo?

—Fue su decisión—respondió Ash intentando sonar indiferente, pero sus ojos lo delataban, está preocupado—. Él quiso regresar.

Sing negó.

—Lo que hace por ti está acelerando su muerte, ¿lo sabías? ¡Desde que te conoció los girasoles en su interior crecen con mayor velocidad! Lo estás matando...

Ash cerró los puños.

—De todas maneras morirá.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡No sé supone que digas eso! Eiji, lo está pasando mal...

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable de lo que le pasa? Yo no le heredé el Hanahaki.

—¡Por que te ama, maldita sea! ¡Te ama y tu le eres indiferente!

—No puedo corresponderle...

_Quiero fingir que no puedo hacerlo._

—Hay alguien más que...me gusta.

—¿No estabas en la enfermería? —Sing miraba hacia atrás de Ash, su mirada perpleja, intentó parecer y sonar _normal_.

Eiji retrocedió cuando Ash se giró hacia él.

—Oh, si. Pero no era nada grave, solo un leve mareo... —Sus ojos viajaron de Sing a Ash, intentó sonreír—. Callenreese, has caído en una buena broma. ¿No es así, Sing? Tu no me gustas, en lo absoluto. ¿Ya te lo había dicho antes, no? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Ash sintió que algo en su interior se estremeció, Eiji hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eiji... —musitó Sing.

—Vamos, díselo. Era un broma...—insistió Eiji— Yo realmente... No me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos fingir que nada de esto sucedió? Fue una pésima broma—sollozó.

—Eiji.

Esta vez fue Ash quien habló, intentó acercarse a él, pero se alejó.

—Voy a morir—añadió Eiji en un hilo de voz—. Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Lo entiendo. Está bien. ¿Verdad?

—Eiji, no es así—aseguró Ash tomándolo de la mano. Eiji se separó abruptamente de su agarre. Negó.

—Es así. Tu mismo lo dijiste. —Desvió la mirada—. Pensándolo bien, no me siento bien. Me voy a casa.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció Sing al instante.

—No, quiero estar solo. —Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir—. Ash, en verdad me gusta tu compañía pero no quiero interferir en tu felicidad. Si quieres seguir como estamos, lo aceptaré con los brazos abiertos. Si no, siéntete libre de alejarte—sonrió—. Me has dado mucho más de lo que puedo pedirte, gracias.

_Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre._

_Nunca creí que sería así._

_Duele._


	10. Cinco flores de cerezo

Ash alguna vez escuchó un dicho popular en el que se decía que cuando la desgracia era colectiva se olvidaba cualquier tipo de resentimiento abriendo paso a la solidaridad y la empatía.

No estaba seguro si ese caso aplicaba como «desgracia colectiva», de hecho, la _desgracia_ fue tan espontánea que ni siquiera pensó en el significado de aquello.

Un momento era él ignorando la conversación de Shorter y Yut-Lung, divagando sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera Eiji. Y al siguiente era Sing, una mala noticia, lágrimas, y miradas atónitas del par que, hasta ese momento, ignoraba la enfermedad del moreno.

También hubo un poco de él ignorando lo que Sing le decía, tomando el camino usual a casa y recordando las palabras de Griffin. _No te metas en problemas._

Entonces fue cuando la «desgracia» le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndose notar, era real y palpable. Intimidante y cruda.

Eiji estaba en el hospital.

No en casa siendo tratado por un doctor privado.

No andando descalzo en el jardín mientras regaba las flores.

Tampoco interceptándolo a medio camino para que fueran juntos a clase.

Mucho menos ocultándose de la lluvia.

Sing había dicho: _«Los girasoles se están marchitando»_.

Y Ash pensó en el ocaso.

En un astro que se apagaba.

En Eiji muriendo.

No lloró.

No lo haría. Porque no (dolía) le importaba (mucho).

Quizá fue en ese punto en el que la desgracias se hizo «colectiva». Alguien lo sujetó del brazo evitando que se fuera a hundir en su no-miseria. En un inicio pensó en Sing, él era quien más fundamentos —y represalias— tenía en su contra. Sin embargo, la persona al otro lado del agarre era Yut-Lung.

Las palabras sisearon al salir de la boca del azabache, su mirada era fría e intimidante, tanto que Ash sintió todo el acto como un golpe de un témpano de hielo.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas? —cuestionó ignorando la mirada asesina del rubio.

Ash solo quería encerrarse por el resto de su vida en una habitación. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Si el Hanahaki fuera una persona sin duda iría en su búsqueda para fragmentar su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente en busca de _compensar_ el dolor de Eiji. Estaba seguro de no parar hasta saciar su sed de sangre.

Por desgracia, el Hanahaki no era una persona, era una cosa, un mal, veneno y maldición. ¿Había algo que podía hacer en contra de eso?

Se apartó violentamente del agarre de Yut-Lung.

—¿Qué te importa? —espetó con voz áspera.

—Tenemos que ir con Eiji —añadió Shorter ignorando la tensión en el aire.

El rubio apartó la mirada y suspiró.

—No puedo verlo... —_No después de lo que dije_—. Pronto morirá. —_Duele_—. ¿No es así?

Sing contrajo sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, apretó con rabia su mandíbula intentando controlarse pero las palabras ya estaban saliendo de su boca. Su voz se perdió en el aire. Yut-Lung había tomado la palabra.

—Patético —comentó sonriendo de lado—. Pretendes ir por ahí fingiendo que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo cuando eres a quien más le afecta. —Borró la sonrisa y se giro, tomando a Shorter del brazo para obligarlo a andar—. Sigue engañándote.

* * *

Había una jarra con girasoles sobre la mesa del comedor. Ash la observó como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. Sabía que Griffin solía comprar algunas flores para darle ese «ambiente hogareño» a su departamento, pero jamás imaginó que llevaría _eso_.

Se abalanzó a la mesa tirando de un golpe el florero provocando que la cerámica se fragmentara en una decena de trozos. Por inercia llevó sus manos al suelo y comenzó a destrozar los brillantes pétalos amarillos que se hallaban empapados.

Su furia era tan grande que no se detuvo aunque los fragmentos estuvieran cortando sus palmas.

Odiaba los girasoles. Eran horribles, egoístas y desalmados. ¿Buscar el sol en alguien como Eiji? ¿Crecer de sus entrañas y alimentarse de su sangre?

¡Lo habían condenado a la muerte!

No podía perdonarlos.

A pesar de la rabia, ninguna lágrima escapó de sus ojos jade porque no (si) le dolía la partida de Eiji. Solo se sentía_ impotente_. Quería ayudar pero no había nada que hacer. El moreno había heredado la enfermedad, su caso era diferente, peculiar, quizá _único_.

Pensar de esa forma lo hizo tranquilizar, soltó los destrozos que sus manos sostenían y enfocó su visión en el suelo, en una parte donde el agua se mezclaba con la sangre de sus palmas y los pétalos de girasol.

¿Existía la posibilidad que alguien, en alguna parte del mundo, tuviera otra extraña versión del Hanahaki?

Quizá, aquella persona no tuviera girasoles, podía ser otra clase de flor no venenosa. Incluso podría existir un Hanahaki que no fuera heredado ni nacido de un amor unilateral, podría contagiarse como una ETS.

Si existía esa posibilidad, entonces, ¿existiría algún especialista de esos peculiares casos?

Pensándolo de ese modo, había una forma de atacar el Hanahaki —el «único»— de una manera, solo que en ese momento no había nadie encargado de dicha tarea.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Ash transformarse en un prestigioso especialista de _curiosos_ casos de Hanahaki?

Sin importar el tiempo, sería demasiado tarde para Eiji.

No borró la idea de su cabeza a pesar de aquel detalle.

* * *

Llovían pétalos de girasol. Tornados de carmín y salado rocío. Buscando siempre el sol, su calidez y cobijo, sin importar lo que sus tallos tenían que rasgar. Brotaban, crecían y _anhelaban_.

Al menos, eso era lo usual. Ahora era distinto.

En tonos ocre y bermellón una avalancha de dolor y agonía salía del cuerpo de Eiji.

Ash tuvo la _fortuna_ de llegar en aquel momento, una enfermera auxiliaba al moreno mientras él dejaba escapar todas esas hojas, pétalos y raíces putrefactos.

No había más «dulces girasoles» ni «soles carmín», solo quedaban _restos_ de algo que alguna vez tuvo vida en su interior y que ahora moría.

Tuvieron que sedar a Eiji después de eso.

Aquel día no pudieron hablar.

Sin embargo, Ash se quedó a su lado hasta que el horario de visitas finalizó.

* * *

Ese escenario se repitió durante tres semanas más hasta que a finales de mes Ash pudo encontrarse con un Eiji consciente.

Más que consiente, mejor dicho, _vivo_.

El moreno rodaba —si, rodaba como un niño pequeño— en su cama de hospital mientras tarareaba la melodía de un famoso comercial de dulces.

Cualquiera que lo viera en ese instante jamás imaginaria que se tratara de un paciente con un grave Hanahaki. Eso si ignorabas las enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, el apagado tono de piel y las costras rojas que se extendían a lo largo de sus extremidades.

Por supuesto, con la sonrisa de Eiji lo anterior dejaba de tener importancia.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de Ash se quedó quieto, demasiado quieto, como un conejo apreciando a su depredador hasta que finalmente sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia el rubio.

—¡Ash! —le reprochó con un infantil tono de voz—. Me _muero_ de aburrimiento, que bueno que estás aquí.

Ash frunció el ceño ante el (estúpido) comentario del moreno. Suspiró.

Tomó de los brazos a Eiji para atraerlo hacia si y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Tonto —susurró.

Los ojos de Eiji se cristalizaron pero no se permitió derramar lágrima alguna, en su lugar, correspondió el abrazo.

—Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar —dijo en un hilo de voz en un intento de consolarlo—, no importa lo alejados que estemos. —Ash se aferró más a él—. Eres el mejor amigo que jamás haya tenido así que borra esa cara larga y ¡mímame!

* * *

Los Jueves era de _helado y chocolate_.

Al menos así fue como lo proclamó Eiji —aunque no comían ni chocolate ni helado porque la dieta del hospital era muy estricta—, había obligado —de una forma excesivamente adorable— a Ibe, su tutor, a aceptarlo sin más.

Era, también, el día favorito de Ash ya que solo el Jueves se les permitía estar a más de una persona de visita. Sing, Shorter y Yut-Lung solían ir con él para hacerle compañía al moreno.

A veces jugaban _Uno_, otras _Lotería_, a veces juegos de cartas o alguna tontería que se les ocurriera. Lo importante era ver sonreír a Eiji.

Porque a Eiji le gustaba sonreír.

Aunque ya no tuviera fuerzas para ello, lo seguía haciendo.

* * *

De una manera estúpida e irrevocable, Ash pasaba sus días junto a Eiji, a veces en silencio, otras hablando sobre trivialidades.

No era rutina.

Mucho menos compasión.

Era un sentimiento más fuerte y difícil de explicar.

Solo tenía la certeza que adoraba tumbarse junto a Eiji, verlo dormir, escuchar su débil respiración y el _tic-tac_ de su corazón. Observar cómo su pecho se contraía y expandía con cada bocanada de aire. Escuchar su sonora voz, apreciar como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba para deleitarlo con una amplia sonrisa. E incluso cuando hacía mohines, inflando parcialmente sus mejillas como un niño pequeño y desviaba la mirada.

O las veces cuando el moreno sentía la necesidad de cambiar el sentido de sus palabras a contextos más eróticos con la intención de hacerlo avergonzar —Ash seguía sin creer que con una apariencia tan _adorable_ fuera capaz de ser tan...pervertido—. Eso solo hacía que el rubio cayera en cuenta que Eiji seguía siendo un adolescente. ¿Alguien más lo notó? 

En verdad... ¿Merecía morir?

¿Él merecía haberse involucrado en aquel catastrófico problema?

No lo sabía y tampoco quería poner sus esfuerzos para descubrirlo. Por el momento, Eiji vivía y con eso tenía suficiente.

* * *

_Tenía más que suficiente._ Pensó Ash cuando vio a Eiji en el umbral de la puerta. Era Navidad, se suponía que Eiji debería estar en el hospital junto a su hermana comiendo el menú especial del hospital mientras veían _Tokyo Godfathers_ en la TV abierta.

No debía estar ahí, pero tampoco se lo reprochó.

—Me gustaría seguir con este concurso de miradas pero, ¿no te gustaría dejarme pasar y disfrutar de este delicioso pastel?

Eiji sonreía mientras le tendía la bolsa de repostería, él apenas pudo hacerse a un lado, seguía sin creerse que estuviera ahí. _Con él._

—Deberías estar en...

—Hospital, lo sé —interrumpió Eiji haciéndose de un asiento en la sala—. Tengo que regresar antes del cambio de turno, de lo contrario será Ibe-san quien me mate.

Ash se sentó a su lado, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—¿La magia se terminará a media noche? —preguntó observando el reloj digital de la pared.

_10:46 pm._

Eiji sonrió.

—Tengo hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Ash sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia su dirección.

—¿Podrías darme un vaso con agua? Procuraré no morir estando bajo tu supervisión —añadió Eiji esquivando el intento de abrazo del rubio.

Eiji tomó sus píldoras bajo la mirada expectante de Ash. Para el rubio seguía siendo una completa sorpresa verlo fuera del hospital que seguía sin saber si todo era parte de su imaginación o el moreno _en verdad_ estaba ahí.

Cuando le contó que Griffin no estaría en casa para Navidad y Eiji le dijo que deberían pasar dicha festividad juntos no se lo tomó en serio, quizá fue porque el moreno siguió el enunciado con una broma de la clase de «cómo un par de enamorados».

Finalmente, decidió relajarse y sonreír. Eiji estaba ahí, ¿no era más de lo que podía pedir?

Realmente lo era.

De nuevo estiró sus brazos consiguiendo envolver con ellos el delicado cuerpo del moreno y lo atrajo hacía sí. Su respiración chocando contra la pálida piel y ronchas rojizas de su cuello.

Eiji contuvo las ganas de quejarse, su sensible piel ardía bajo aquella cálida respiración pero tampoco quería alejarse de Ash. Si estar cerca del rubio dolía, entonces aceptaría el dolor con los brazos abiertos.

Ash se separó lentamente de Eiji, solo un poco, lo suficiente para cambiar de ángulo y poder acercarse a sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, efímero y cálido.

Eiji se alejó de golpe, interponiendo sus manos frente al pecho del rubio. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cristalizados, intentó sonreír y desvió la mirada.

—La medicina... —se quejó en un hilo de voz—. Debió ser amargo, ¿verdad? —aseguró soltando una triste risa—. Perdón.

Ash frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se fijaba en el amargo sabor de sus labios? ¡Los suyos eran dulces y suaves! Lo sabía, en aquel momento estaban agrietados y con el sabor de los medicamentos pero, para Ash, era lo más maravilloso que jamás podría besar. Solo porque era Eiji.

—Lo lamento... —continuó con voz quebrada, las lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos como rocío—. Te estoy orillando a hacer algo como esto sabiendo que te gusta alguien más....perdón.

Mierda. No había olvidado lo que dijo aquella vez pero como no volvieron a tocar el tema Ash decidió desecharlo sin más, sin aclararlo o hacer un intento de cambiar el sentido de sus palabras. Simplemente era mejor ignorarlo y _crear_ una falsa felicidad pero, de nuevo, la realidad lo golpeaba.

Había lastimado a Eiji y, por ello, sus girasoles comenzaron a marchitarse. Quería asumir la culpa, responsabilizarse por el dolor ocasionado y pedir perdón pero eso sería equivalente a aceptar que le importaba (lo hacía y dolía).

Además, el daño estaba hecho, Eiji no parecía tener esperanza alguna de regresar al estado lento y progresivo de su Hanahaki, ahora todo había evolucionado a una infección producida por la putrefacción de los brotes, por más lavados estomacales con carbón activo que le hicieran la infección no se iría. Ya había dañado sus órganos, contaminándolo y carcomiéndolo lentamente. Viéndolo de esa forma, Eiji no moriría por causa-efecto de los girasoles en su interior, lo haría por un «amor unilateral» y la infección producto de esta.

Llegados a ese punto, ¿Ash cómo podría redimirse?

También era demasiado tarde para seguir ignorando la devastadora imagen que Eiji producía en esos instantes, se veía tan frágil y efímero que Ash no pudo contenerse y terminó por abrazarlo de nuevo. Sus brazos lo presionaron levemente, se sentía como un inestable tallo a punto de quebrarse y, a la vez, como una juguetona mariposa revoloteando en el aire.

—Ash... —susurró Eiji cesando las lágrimas, su voz era tan débil que parecía a punto de apagarse—. ¿Sabes? Me gustan los girasoles, _mis_ girasoles.... A veces imagino que, el día de mi funeral, ni mi padre ni Ibe-san querrán verlos a pesar de que yo _deseo_ que todo el lugar esté lleno de ellos. Tampoco quiero que lloren, odio que las personas lloren por mi. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Acaso no ven lo feliz que era con los girasoles de mi interior? Me gustaría que hubiera girasoles en mi funeral... —Eiji se apartó un poco del agarre de Ash, lo suficiente para poder alzar la mirada y sonreírle, las lágrimas regresaban—. Pero admito que, justo en este momento...No quiero morir... Ash, tengo tanto miedo. No quiero irme, aun no. Quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado...Solo un poco más.

Mirando hacia atrás, Ash realmente fue fuerte en aquel momento. De nuevo, ni una lágrima, en su lugar, sonrió. Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Eiji, justo arriba del corazón.

—Puedo sentirlo. ¿Tu lo sientes? El latido de tu corazón, Eiji. Eso significa que estás vivo, ahora, en este momento. Y estás aquí, eso es bueno.

Eiji borró la sonrisa de su rostro, asombrado por el gesto de Ash, era la primera vez que el rubio le mostraba esa sonrisa y, sobre todas las cosas, decía su nombre.

Su voz había sido cálida y afectuosa, como la mirada que un ángel le regala a un pobre mortal.

Eiji asintió aun asombrado para después sonreír con verdadera alegría.

—¿Podrías _mentirme_, Ash? —preguntó con dulzura. Ash lo observó estupefacto—. Sé que te gusta alguien más y obligarte a corresponderme sería muy egoísta de mi parte pero, por hoy, por esta noche, hasta que tenga que irme. ¿Podríamos fingir que el tiempo no avanza, que la muerte no me acecha, que yo te amo y el sentimiento es recíproco?

Aquel debió ser el momento de hablar, _de confesar, _ de Ash, sin embargo, no lo hizo, tampoco negó ni asintió, sencillamente se encargó de envolver a Eiji en una calidez que quedaría grabada en su piel. Siendo fuente de dulces e inocentes besos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, dejando juguetonas marcas en su porcelana superficie. Susurrando en su oído dulces palabras y acariciando su nombre con el paladar como si de un exquisito bocadillo se tratara.

Caricias suaves e inexpertas estocadas, deleite con una pizca de dolor porque ambos eran jóvenes y torpes, era difícil para ellos tocar por primera vez con armonía el hermoso instrumento que era el cuerpo humano, aún así, lograron complacerse mutuamente. Porque entre las tontas risas y los sutiles lagrimeos lo que importaba era la cercanía del uno con el otro, ese sutil toque de sus corazones, tan sutil y cercano a la vez que no fue necesario alzar la voz, todo se resumía a leves consonantes saltando de su boca e inundando los sentidos del otro.

El cielo en el infierno, la felicidad en la tristeza, el sentido en el caos, el placer en la agonía, personas complementarias bailando al mismo son, un girasol buscando el abrigo y atención en el sol, Ash y Eiji, solo ellos dos.

* * *

Ash era consciente que el tiempo estaba en su contra, hizo lo posible para quedarse despierto hasta que la hora acordada llegara ya que no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo, aprovechar la compañía de Eiji al máximo era su misión. Sin embargo, el sueño ganó dejando que sus párpados se sintieran pesados y cedieran ante la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Cuando despertó no era muy tarde, el reloj sobre su cajonera marcaba un poco más de las seis y media.

Maldijo por lo bajo, habían rebasado el límite de tiempo y, seguramente, alguien iría a buscar a Eiji. Existía la posibilidad de que el regaño fuera tan grande que no se le permitiera verlo de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

Esfumó la idea de su cabeza y se giró hacia el moreno, instintivamente sonrió, dormía. Al segundo siguiente se mostró serio. Eiji no se veía bien, llevó su mano a la frente del moreno y lo observó ojiplático. Tenía fiebre, una muy alta que sentía como quemaba su piel.

De inmediato intentó levantarlo, Eiji frunció el ceño y, entre sueños llamó a Ash, al abrir la boca dejó escapar sangre...marrón, con restos de los tallos de sus brotes. Eiji se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió parcialmente los ojos.

—Lo siento... —sollozó.

Ash lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo consolaba acariciando su espalda.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró pero Eiji solo respondió escupiendo más pétalos de putrefactos girasoles manchando por completo la espalda del rubio.

Ash se contrajo. Ese momento se sentía como si _realmente_ Eiji estuviera a punto de morir. Titubeó antes de saltar de la cama para vestirse con lo primero que se cruzó en su camino. Eiji se inclinó sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos y dejando escapar más líquido marrón.

_Esto está mal. Muy mal._

Como pudo, Ash ayudó a Eiji a vestirse, una vez hecho esto, lo cargó con delicadeza y corrió hacia la entrada del departamento. Eiji flexionándose sobre sus brazos cada par de segundos y dejando salir más sangre entre los lapsos en los que no decía «Lo siento» entre lágrimas.

A una velocidad sin igual, Ash logró bajar en tiempo récord, su plan era coger un taxi en la avenida e ir al hospital lo antes posible. Sus planes se vieron truncados por la escena que se alzó frente a sus ojos. Un automóvil negro y de lujoso modelo frenó estrepitosamente delante de su edificio, detrás de él se detuvo una ambulancia.

Del auto salió un hombre de traje negro, piel arrugada y cabello entre canoso y negro, detrás de él apareció lloriqueando la hermana de Eiji, tomando al hombre de las manos en un intento de frenar su andar. Tras ellos salió Ibe, quien también intentaba dialogar con el hombre.

Los tres, al percatarse de Ash y Eiji, guardaron silencio. El hombre frunció el ceño y miró con extremo odio a Ash, barriéndolo con la mirada para después apuntar directamente a sus ojos.

Dos paramédicos saltaron de la ambulancia llevando consigo una camilla, sin decir palabra alguna se acercaron a Ash, apartando a Eiji de sus brazos, el rubio no se resistió.

Cuando Eiji ya estaba en la camilla, mientras uno de los paramédicos revisaba su estado, su hermana e Ibe se dirigieron a él, su hermana lloraba mientras intentaba tomarlo de la mano, Ibe consolaba a ambos diciendo con cierta seguridad que «todo estaría bien».

_No lo está._

El hombre, quien Ash supuso era el padre de Eiji, se acercó a él dejando poca distancia entre ellos, sin dedicarle palabra alguna levantó su mano y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo de nuevo —espetó antes de alejarse.

* * *

Ash intentó visitar a Eiji más tarde, lo único que consiguió fue que se le prohibiera la entrada al hospital y que dos sujetos del tamaño de un gorila le dieran la paliza de su vida.

Lo volvió a intentar el día siguiente, el resultado fue el mismo.

* * *

La seguridad fue fácil de burlar una vez Ash consiguió descifrar el cambio de turno de los _gorilas_ que solían interceptarlo.

Con cautela entró a la habitación de Eiji solo para quedarse sin palabras. Antes, mucho antes, jamás se había imaginado ver al moreno entubado y conectado a un montón de máquinas, así que ver esa escena realmente lo impactó.

Tras él, alguien hizo acto de presencia, se trataba de la hermana de Eiji. Al ver a Ash lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, hizo una reverencia en son de disculpa.

—Lo lamento pero no puedes ver a mi hermano.

Ash pasó saliva intentando mantener la calma.

—Tu padre no tiene porque enterarse.

La pequeña negó.

—Eiji...él dijo que no quiere que lo veas así. —Dicho esto recuperó su postura y sacó un celular de uno de sus bolsillos para después darselo—. Oni... Mi hermano, no tiene tu número de contacto, ¿verdad? Por favor, escríbelo. Cuando esté bien él te llamará.

Ash miró con cierto recelo el objeto. La frase «Él te llamará» sonaba como una promesa tan distante como el «Nosotros lo llamaremos» que te daban tras una entrevista de trabajo. Como era de común saber, rara vez solían llamarte.

Finalmente, Ash agregó su número a la lista de contacto —poniéndolo incluso en marcado rápido— y se lo regresó.

—Si sucede algo...

La hermana de Eiji asintió.

—Te llamaré.

* * *

No recibió ninguna llamada.

Tampoco el mes siguiente.

Ni el siguiente.


	11. Sunflower

_«Un girasol que acaricia, ilumina y guía con sus hermosos y cálidos rayos»._

Eiji era el sol de Ash, eso era irrefutable.

Ash necesitaba un poco de luz y por ello terminó buscando a Eiji.

No eran opuestos, sino complementarios. Por ello dolía tanto la distancia que los obligaba a estar separados.

No puedes arrebatarle a los girasoles los rayos de sol ya que si lo haces le estarías arrancando la vida. Tampoco puedes pedirle al sol que cambie de propósito, hacerlo sería igual que degradarlo a un trozo de leña ardiente.

Del mismo modo, no puedes decirle a dos personas que se complementan que cambien sus metas solo para complacer el capricho del resto, hacerlo es condenarlos a una muerte segura.

Pero, estar separados, también es una garantía de que alguno de los dos vivirá.

Ash sobrevivió. Y respiró. Y amó. Y vivió para luego morir porque alguien le arrancó su _sol_.

No, no fue un _algo_.

Se trató de un _quién_.

El rubio recordaría aquella noche por el resto de su vida, incluso si existía una vida después de la muerte seguiría teniendo tatuado aquel recuerdo en su alma.

Tres meses transcurrieron hasta que su celular recibió la llamada de un número desconocido. Era una fría noche en compañía de Griffin, un Viernes, el reloj estaba próximo a marcar las once. Ambos hermanos se disponían a hacer un maratón de películas de terror.

En cuanto su celular vibró, respondió. Y era un acto reflejo llegados a esas alturas, había esperado por tanto tiempo a esa llamada que, incluso viendo el número desconocido, no creía que fuera una buena notica.

Pero lo fue.

—¿Ash?

La voz de Eiji resonó al otro lado de la línea, débil y sonora, contenía una pizca de emoción y ternura. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de otras personas, una de las voces le decía a Eiji que soltara el teléfono en ese instante.

Ash contuvo la respiración por miedo a hacer un movimiento involuntario que rompiera ese ansiado sueño.

—¿Ash? —repitió la dulce voz.

—Eiji —suspiró el rubio deleitándose con el nombre pronunciado.

Eiji soltó una risa y murmuró algo para las personas que lo acompañaban. Hubo algunas palabras como «Mañana» y «No puedes», «Se enfadará», Eiji refutando y un «De acuerdo, pero abrígate».

—¿Eiji? —preguntó Ash con temor a que el moreno colgara.

—Tengo buenas noticias —continuó, su respiración sonaba acelerada.

Ash guardó silencio por unos minutos, había pasado tanto pero tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron y, aun así, Eiji actuaba como si su ultima interacción hubiera sido ayer. Eso le pesaba un poco, una parte de él quería regañarlo por dejarlo tantos meses solo pero la otra le pedía que no arruinara ese momento.

—Buenas noticias... —repitió Ash en un susurro.

Eiji asintió con un animado «Mph».

—Ash... —pronunció muy bajo y despacio—. Los girasoles se fueron. El Hanahaki desapareció.

El ritmo cardíaco del rubio comenzó a acelerarse, la adrenalina recorriendo por su piel, por fin apartó la mirada de la nada y se giró hacia Griffin quien permanecía a su lado. La mirada que le lanzó fue una de súplica, Griffin asintió con comprensión y le sonrió.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la entrada.

Griffin lo llamó y le lanzó un abrigo.

—Hace unos minutos llegué a casa —respondió Eiji manteniendo el tono de su voz—. Aún tengo una fuerte infección a causa de los brotes marchitos pero...

—Voy para allá —lo interrumpió mientras salía del departamento corriendo.

Eiji soltó una fuerte carcajada, sonaba más alegre que antes, eso solo provocó que el latir de Ash incrementara al doble.

—Ash —dijo con un tono de reproche—. De hecho, ya voy de camino.

El rubio bajó las escaleras en tiempo récord, prácticamente saltando hacia los descansos y dando largas zancadas.

—Nos vemos en la intersección —comentó entre los jadeos producto de la carrera.

Eiji guardó silencio pero no cortó la llamada, Ash tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo así que simplemente disfrutó de la respiración del moreno.

—Me alegra que estés bien —musitó Ash después de un rato, aún le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar.

—¿Tu lo estás? —susurró Eiji, sonaba melancólico—. Las cosas no terminaron bien aquel día...

—Pero fueron bien —refutó a la par que giraba en un callejón para cortar camino.

—¿Ah, sí? —Eiji no sonaba muy convencido.

—Te extrañé —susurró Ash haciendo más lentos sus pasos.

—Yo también.

—Demasiado...sentí que me arrancaban la vida.

Eiji dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ash... —Su voz temblaba—. ¿Nosotros...?

No terminó la pregunta.

—Te amo, Eiji.

Ash se detuvo, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, en específico, la luna. Estaba a nada de encontrarse con Eiji pero aún así le pareció adecuado detenerse a apreciar el astro debajo el cual también se hallaba Eiji.

Un suave sollozo al otro lado de la línea y...

—Vayamos a Nueva York en las próximas vacaciones —continuó el rubio retomando su andar—. Tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte.

La llamada se cortó espontáneamente, Ash observó su móvil con el ceño fruncido, no había sido un error de dedo y dudaba que Eiji lo dejara así, sin más.

Comenzó a correr a la par que intentaba comunicarse de nuevo, la llamada no era contestada. Eso le erizó la piel, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía, y aún así quería creer lo contrario.

Al final, llegó a la intersección, ese trozo de calle en el que solía encontrarse con Eiji por las mañanas para ir juntos a clases, recordar aquello era cálido comparado a la escena actual. Una calle solitaria.

Ash caminó hacia una lámpara, se paró bajo la luz esperando encontrarse con el moreno. Solo esperó un par de minutos antes de negar para sí y caminar en la dirección en la que solía aparecer Eiji, era mejor encontrarlo a medio camino que esperar.

Al cruzar la calle vislumbró, entre la oscuridad de aquel camino de pavimento, un bulto en el suelo. Ash se detuvo de golpe, se formó un nudo en su garganta y dio un par de lentos pasos hacia ahí.

—¿Eiji? —Dio más pasos a una velocidad mayor—. Eiji —musitó acelerando más—. ¡Eiji! —gritó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se dejó caer en el suelo antes de girar a la persona tumbada, al hacer el movimiento notó un charco de sangre, Eiji sostenía con fuerza su móvil y, al ver a Ash intentó hablar solo logrando que más sangre gorgoteara de la herida que tenía en el cuello.

—No, no, no, no, no... —repitió entre temblores el rubio mientras acomodaba a Eiji en su regazo, haciendo presión con ambas manos sobre la herida.

Eiji, al notar que las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su boca, decidió callar y sonreír.

_Eiji siempre sonreía._

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguró mientras tecleaba el número de emergencias en su celular.

Eiji alzó una mano, deslizando la punta de sus dedos en la mejilla del rubio.

_El ocaso. Un astro que se apaga, que muere._

La mano de Eiji cayó y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Ash soltó el celular y abrazó con fuerza al moreno.

Las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos.

* * *

La versión oficial se limitó a un intento de asalto, Okumura Eiji se opuso al ataque trayendo como resultado el catastrófico final.

La versión que corría por el barrio bajo fue un saldo de cuentas entre las pandillas dominantes de la prefectura.

Eiji no mintió aquel día, tenían los ojos puestos sobre Ash. También sobre él.

No lograron arrestar a nadie.

* * *

El funeral de Eiji Okumura fue triste.

No habían girasoles, ninguno.

También llovía, en exceso.

Ash no fue capaz de dar un paso dentro del lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los ritos funerarios, sabía que si Eiji pudiera hablar aún estando muerto se quejaría por el apagado decorado y los lloriqueos que resonaban.

Regresó a casa.

* * *

Ash nunca fue a dar sus condolencias.

Tampoco visitó la tumba de Eiji.

* * *

En su último día en Japón decidió hacerlo.

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Eiji y parecía ser el momento adecuado para romper ese ciclo. Muy pronto iniciaría su carrera de Médico cirujano con especialización en Hanahaki por lo que no tendría el tiempo para regresar después.

Antes de tocar el timbre echó un vistazo al jardín lateral, aquel donde Eiji solía regar las plantas, para su sorpresa, todas las macetas habían desaparecido, la tira de tierra fue sustituida con una de pavimento y sobre él aguardaban algunos contenedores de basura.

Suspiró.

El _ding-dong _del timbre sonaba incluso apagado, fue un verdadero martirio escucharlo.

La puerta se abrió y su corazón se aceleró al vislumbrar cabello azabache, sus ánimos se fueron cuando descubrió que solo era la hermana de Eiji.

La jovencita había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio, incluso se notaba más seria y amenazante. Al verlo esfumó su seco semblante y sonrió.

—Es una...sorpresa verte por aquí.

Ash asintió.

—Regreso a Estados Unidos, creí que...

—Eiji seguramente estaría muy feliz con tu visita, pasa.

—No es necesario, solo quería regresar esto.

Ash sacó de su mochila aquel curioso manual que Eiji había escrito para ayudarlo con el idioma. Cuando su hermana lo vio sonrió a pesar que de sus mejillas comenzaron a escurrir una decena de lágrimas. Lo tomó con cuidado y asintió.

—Aunque no lo pareciera, mi hermano solía ser peor que una novicia enamorada —musitó a la par que tomaba el forro café del cuaderno y lo quitaba.

Ash observó que, debajo del forro había un estampado de girasoles, en rotulador estaba escrito lo mismo que antes, con una pequeña diferencia: el _Nori Nori_ tenía corazones a su alrededor y tras el «Ultra confidencial» no había un «Solo compartir con Callenreese» sino un «Para Ash ♡».

Solo soltó un «Oh», realmente no se esperaba eso y no quería pensarlo mucho. Se suponía que estaba ahí para cerrar un ciclo y regresar (huir) a Nueva York.

—¿Te gustaría subir y dejarlo en su lugar?

Ash negó.

—No creo que sea apropiado...

—Hemos mantenido su habitación intacta por todo este tiempo, el próximo mes iré a Tokio con mi padre y me temo que tendremos que desalojarla.

Esa era una clara advertenciadel tipo «Si no te atreves a hacerlo hoy, no habrá un después». Ash no dijo nada por un buen rato hasta que, finalmente, cedió.

—De acuerdo.

La hermana de Eiji le regresó el cuaderno y se encaminó a las escaleras, Ash la siguió con lentitud, sus pasos eran sosos.

Sintió como su presión arterial bajaba cuando llegaron al segundo piso y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, contrario a lo esperado, el olor que escapó no fue uno de encierro y olvido, al contrario, fue dulce y fresco. Ash supuso que su hermana solía ventilar la habitación.

Lo primero que inundó su visión fue la imagen de la cama individual, estaba perfectamente tendida, a sus laterales se alzaban dos máquinas, una para ayudar a respirar y otra que funcionaba como una sonda. Ash sintió que la sangre se le heló.

En la pared derecha había un mural de fotos instantáneas, recortes de revistas e impresiones, las imágenes eran variadas, había desde paisajes hasta pósters de películas. Las cosas que más llamaban la atención eran las fotografías instantáneas, en ellas aparecía Eiji en diferentes facetas de su vida —siempre sonriendo—, algunas en solitario y otras en compañía de algún familiar. La que más destacaba era una donde Eiji cargaba a su hermana, detrás de ellos aparecía una mujer de vestido azul cielo sonriendo y portando con orgullo un ramo de girasoles.

—A nuestra madre le gustaban los girasoles —interrumpió la hermana de Eiji—. Bueno, antes de que las cosas se complicaran...

Ash siguió recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue una desordenada cajonera, sobre ella había papeles, libretas, un estuche de lentes y un tubo de ungüento. Ash se acercó para tomar este último. Lo reconocía.

La hermana de Eiji soltó una triste risa a sus espaldas.

—Recuerdo que adoraba esa cosa —explicó cuando Ash se giró para verla—. Una vez llegó a casa gritando que iba a aprender a andar en bici. Ibe le dijo que era imposible debido al Hanahaki ya que debía evitar complicaciones, aun así, siguió insistiendo hasta que me cansé de ello y lo ayudé.... —Hizo una breve pausa para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos, después continuó—. Se cayó muchas veces, incluso a mi me dolía verlo así, le dije que lo dejara, que no podía.... ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Se levantó y comenzó a pedalear, lo logró. Ese ungüento era su favorito para tratar las heridas que le dejaron las caídas.

Ash bajó la mirada.

—Yo se lo di, pero no sabía que...

_Que Eiji no sabía andar en bici._

No terminó la frase, en su lugar, se dirigió al librero y dejó el cuaderno en una de las estanterías. No quería permanecer más tiempo ahí.

—Tengo que irme.

La hermana de EIji asintió.

—¿Podrías esperar un segundo? Tengo algo que darte.

Ash asintió.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo durante el tiempo en el que ella desapareció. Cuando la escuchó entrar alzó la mirada y sintió su latir acelerar.

Ella le tendió una diminuta maceta, incluso más pequeña que el tamaño de un puño, en ella posaba con alegría un pequeño brote de girasol. La flor lucía más viva que cualquier girasol jamás visto, sus pétalos eran de un vibrante color amarillo al igual que el color de su tallo y hojas.

—Fue el último brote que dio el cuerpo de Eiji —explicó—. Aquella noche... —su voz comenzó a temblar—...quería dártelo pero Ibe dijo que era mejor esperar al día siguiente...

El último brote de Eiji.

El último rastro de vida.

_Su último respiro._

Ash extendió ambas manos y tomó con cuidado al brote, cuando su piel sintió la calidez y amor de ese girasol, sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas. Lo acercó a su pecho como queriéndolo salvaguardar en su corazón y cerró los ojos.

—Yo... —sollozó, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas como una brizna—...te mentí, Eiji.

_¿Quién se enamoraría de un moribundo como tu?_

—Yo me enamoré de ti, desde antes de saber lo de tu Hanahaki, cuando te vi por primera vez bajo la lluvia...

_Por eso me agradas, al menos sé que tú no sufrirás cuando yo me vaya. ¡Eres admirable, Callenreese!_

—No soy admirable, te mentí y me mentí, solo quería....escapar del dolor.

_Morirás, tarde o temprano todos también lo harán. Incluyéndome._

—No quería que te fueras tan pronto...

_Callenreese, creo que tienes una personalidad muy bonita pero sueles callarte. ¿Por qué? Me gustas más cuando hablas, así que deja de guardar silencio._

—No quería que me conocieras, quería alejarte de mi y ese fue mi error, calle tanto cuando estabas a mi lado y ahora que no estás....tengo tanto que decir.

_Hoy quiero estar contigo._

—Debí decírtelo, decirte que también quería estar contigo. Sostener tu mano y abrazarte, debí hacerlo.

_Fue su elección estar aquí._

—Debí haber elegido lo mismo que tu....

_No es como si una raspadura en la rodilla pudiera matarme._

—Todos creímos que sería el Hanahaki... Eiji, ¿por qué no pudo ser el Hanahaki?

_Realmente moriría._

—Una vez dijiste que te había dado más de lo que podías pedir, no es cierto.... Te di muy poco, merecías más. Mucho más.

_De todas maneras morirá._

—Quien tomó todo de ti fui yo...

_Voy a morir._

—Debí correr más rápido, debí alcanzarte, debí protegerte...

_Pero admito que, justo en este momento...No quiero morir... Ash, tengo tanto miedo. No quiero irme, aun no. Quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado...Solo un poco más._

—Eiji, tampoco quería que murieras. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes.

_Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar._

—Es una promesa.

🌻 **Fin.**


End file.
